Conan Antonio Motti/Leyendas
Conan Antonio Motti fue un oficial Imperial que sirvió a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte como el jefe de las operaciones de la Armada durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Originario de una rica y poderosa familia, entró en el servicio Imperial y no tardó en adquirir poder dentro de las líneas de la Armada Imperial. En poco tiempo obtuvo un rango superior al del Capitán Jaim Helaw, a quien sirvió a comienzos de su carrera. Para el 0 ABY fue ascendido al rango de almirante, y trabajó a bordo de la estación de combate masiva del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. Sólo el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin tenía más rango que Motti en la estación de combate, aunque el General Cassio Tagge—su contraparte en el Ejército Imperial—era su igual. Motti era extremadamente confiado en su punto de vista de que la Estrella de la Muerte era invulnerable, creyendo que la Alianza Rebelde no representaba ninguna amenaza para la estación. Era lo suficientemente osado y arrogante para cuestionar al Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader por su fracaso al descubrir la ubicación de la base secreta de la Rebelión durante una reunión en la sala de conferencias de la Estrella de la Muerte. En retribución, Vader lo ahorcó con la Fuerza, lo que espantó enormemente a Motti, quien se dio cuenta de que Vader había podido asesinarlo sin dificultad, aunque Tarkin le ordenó al Señor Oscuro que cediera. No obstante, Motti siguió confiando en sí mismo y en la Estrella de la Muerte. A pesar de la indiscutible fe que Motti tenía en la Estrella de la Muerte, la Alianza Rebelde—que había obtenido una copia de los esquemas de la estación—pudo encontrar un punto débil en las defensas de la estación, y logró destruirla durante la Batalla de Yavin, lo que causó la muerte de Motti. Biografía Servicio Imperial Conan Antonio Motti provino de una familia influyente y poderosa, en algún momento durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Durante las Guerras Clon, presenció la derrota de los Jedi, recuerdos que se quedarían con él para toda la vida. Después del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY Motti, ahora sirviendo en la Armada Imperial, ascendió rápidamente entre los rangos Imperiales. Sirvió a bordo del [[Crucero medio clase Strike|crucero clase Strike]] Ion Storm, bajo el mando del Capitán Jaim Helaw, que fue como un mentor para él, y poco después recibió un ascenso a primer teniente. Luego trabajó temporalmente en Coruscant, y con la ayuda de contactos que había hecho en la capital, obtuvo un rango mayor al de Helaw.Death Star En 0 ABY Motti, ya habiendo adquirido el rango de almirante, sirvió a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, la nueva superarma del Imperio que se construía sobre Despayre. Era el segundo al mando de la estación junto al General Cassio Tagge, debajo sólo del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, que era por coincidencia pariente de Conan Antonio, debido a que contrajo matrimonio con Thalassa Motti.Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji El grupo era considerado un triunvirato, con Motti representando a la Armada Imperial y Tagge al Ejército Imperial,Death Star Technical Companion aunque Motti y Tagge tenían una rivalidad y ambos cuestionaban la capacidad del otro.The Essential Atlas El almirante había sido uno de los más radicales partidarios del proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte,Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope y sentía que era suyo, y no de Tarkin, quien dirigía las operaciones diarias de la estación de combate. Había intentado al menos una vez de convencer a Tarkin de que cualquiera que tuviera el control de la Estrella de la Muerte podía controlar toda la galaxia. Aunque Palpatine, gobernando desde Coruscant, era el Emperador, Motti estaba convencido de que si Tarkin intentaba hacerse con el poder usando la Estrella de la Muerte, tendría éxito. Entonces, si algo pasara "accidentalmente" al Emperador Tarkin, Motti, su asistente de confianza, ascendería al poder. Así, Motti pretendía ser leal al Gran Moff, al mismo tiempo que aprendía los detalles cruciales de la superarma y se ganaba la confianza de otros oficiales clave a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Durante este periodo, también estuvo al mando del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Garra de Acero, el cual era parte de la flota de guarnición de la Estrella de la Muerte sobre Despayre. Mientras Tarkin viajaba a la Estrella de la Muerte desde su planeta natal, Eriadu, a bordo de un [[Transporte T-4a clase Lambda|Transporte T-4a clase Lambda]] piloteado por su esclavo mon calamari Gial Ackbar, la nave sufrió una emboscada por parte de cazas Ala-Y de la Alianza Rebelde que habían sido contactados por Ackbar, quien finalmente se libró de su amo. Sin embargo, antes de que las Ala-Y pudieran destruir la cápsula de escape en la que Tarkin intentó huir, el Destructor Estelar de Motti salió del hiperespacio mientras el almirante escoltaba a Tarkin de vuelta, yendo en contra de los deseos del Gran Moff. Gracias al almirante, Tarkin fue salvado, y los cazas ala-Y de los rebeldes fueron forzados a huir.Darksaber De vuelta a Despayre, con la Estrella de la Muerte en su última etapa de construcción, Motti se reunió con Jaim Helaw a bordo del Intrépido \(clase Imperial I\). Los dos hablaron de la Estrella de la Muerte, y Motti expresó la confianza que depositaba en la estación acorazada, creyendo que al ser terminada sería invencible. Sin embargo, Helaw no compartía su punto de vista, y le contó la historia de Kan Pojo, un antiguo soldado de la República y tirador experto. En una misión a los Asteroides Vergesso para derrotar a una banda de piratas durante el 35 ABY, el bláster de Pojo se dañó cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a un pirata que le apuntaba. Antes de que el francotirador pudiera sacar su otra arma, el pirata se lanzó sobre él, y asesinó a Pojo con un crudo cuchillo. Cuando Motti señaló que la Estrella de la Muerte no era sólo un bláster, Helaw respondió que mientras más compleja era un arma, mayor era la posibilidad de tener fallas. Cuando poco después regresó a la Estrella de la Muerte a bordo de su nave, Motti comenzó a preguntarse sobre el punto de Helaw. Decidió que por muy improbable que fuera un accidente, ordenaría una revisión detallada de la superestructura de la estación. Interferencia Rebelde 180px|left|thumb|La Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras Motti reflexionaba sobre esto en su regreso a la estación espacial, el Intrépido explotó súbitamente. Una vez que el almirante aterrizó en uno de los hangares de la Estrella de la Muerte, se reunió con Tarkin, que empezó a cuestionarlo. Motti explicó que no había tenido participación en la destrucción de la nave, y que un oficial de la talla de Jaim Helaw no sería responsable de un accidente de tan larga escala. Por tanto, creyó que había sido un simple sabotaje, opinión que compartía el Gran Moff. Sin embargo, temiendo una visita de Darth Vader, el emisario del Emperador, Tarkin propuso que simplemente registraran el suceso como un accidente, mientras investigaban de forma clandestina la verdadera causa. Aunque detestaba que tal mancha se grabara en el expediente de Jaim Helaw, Motti accedió, consciente de que también era mejor para él que Darth Vader no interfiriera, lo que posiblemente retrasaría la construcción de la estación. Semanas después de la explosión del Intrépido, la Alianza Rebelde lanzó un ataque a la casi completa Estrella de la Muerte sobre Despayre. Fue en ese momento que los hombres a bordo tuvieron la primera oportunidad de probar el superláser masivo. El láser destruyó fácilmente una [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk]], dejando a los cazas Ala-X rebeldes sin un crucero de refuerzo. Los Ala-X fueron eliminados por pilotos Imperiales, dándole al Imperio la victoria total en la corta escaramuza. Después de la batalla, Tarkin decidió mover la estación de combate al otro lado de Despayre para prevenir ataques mayores de la Rebelión. Poco después de la batalla, Tarkin decidió probar el superláser y mover la estación del sistema, planeando destruir a Despayre. Motti tuvo sus dudas, y las dio a conocer; a sabiendas del temor existente de repercusiones políticas. Sin embargo, ya que Despayre era un simple planeta penal para algunos de los peores criminales del Imperio, Tarkin estaba seguro de que no traería consecuencias. Por último, estuvo al mando de la estación de combate, y dio inicio a la prueba. El superláser pudo destruir Despayre con facilidad. Darth Vader Tras la destrucción de Despayre, un grupo de altos oficiales Imperiales a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte se reunió en la sala de conferencias. Motti estuvo presente, y discutió con el General Tagge sobre la efectividad de la Estrella de la Muerte y la amenaza que la Rebelión representaba en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Tagge creía que la Alianza Rebelde era un peligro para la estación de combate, y Motti, por otro lado, sostenía que la superarma era invencible. Tagge también temía que el creciente movimiento rebelde atraería simpatía en el Senado. Sin embargo, los dos fueron interrumpidos por Tarkin, quien les informó a los oficiales presentes que el Senado Imperial había sido disuelto por el Emperador Palpatine. Los Moffs, gobernadores elegidos por Palpatine, tendrían ahora control directo sobre los sectores, y los planetas no se atreverían a alzarse debido al miedo que causaría la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin embargo, Tagge seguía insistiendo que la Rebelión era un peligro, especialmente si habían obtenido una copia de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, al igual que muchos Imperiales lo temían después de la Batalla de Tatooine. Darth Vader—que había llegado recientemente para interrogar a la princesa Leia Organa, miembro de la Alianza Rebelde, y presuntamente envuelta en los robos de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte—admitió que los planos estaban en manos de la Rebelión, pero aseguró que pronto el Imperio volvería a tenerlos. Entonces, Motti hizo alardes de la potencia de la Estrella de la Muerte, asegurando que era el poder preeminente en la galaxia. Sin embargo, Vader rechazó su comentario, advirtiéndole a Motti de que no subestimara el poder de la Fuerza. Motti se burló de Vader, riéndose de su devoción por la Fuerza y alegando que ésta no le había ayudado a recuperar los esquemas robados de la Estrella de la Muerte. Como respuesta, Vader simplemente lo ahorcó con la Fuerza, cediendo solamente cuando se lo ordenó Tarkin. Motti, quien había dudado antes tanto del poder de Vader como de la Fuerza, quedó espantado y ofendido por tal exhibición. El almirante sabía que Vader pudo haberlo asesinado sin remordimiento si Tarkin no lo hubiera detenido, una conclusión que lo horrorizó enormemente. right|250px|thumb|Vader ahorca a Motti por su falta de fe. Para el disgusto de Tarkin y Darth Vader, el Señor Oscuro no pudo obligar a Organa a revelar la ubicación de la base secreta de la Alianza Rebelde. Tarkin decidió jugar con su carta de triunfo. Llevó a la Estrella de la Muerte al planeta de origen de Organa, Alderaan, con ella a su lado, y Motti y Vader en la sala de control de la Estrella de la Muerte, amenazó con destruir el planeta si ella no revelaba la ubicación de la base de la Alianza. Finalmente derrotada, Organa les informó que la base estaba en Dantooine. A continuación, Tarkin ordenó que se preparara el superláser para ser disparado, sorprendiendo a la princesa. El Gran Moff pensó que ésto sería una demostración que aterrorizaría al resto de la galaxia—y el terror mantendría a los disidentes a raya. Motti dio la orden al control del superláser, y la estación de combate abrió fuego, destruyendo Alderaan. Poco tiempo después, naves Imperiales llegaron a Dantooine, y descubrieron que si hubo una base Rebelde allí, había estado abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo—lo que revelaba que Organa había mentido. Poco después de este descubrimiento, estando Organa de vuelta en su celda, un grupo de Rebeldes se infiltró en la Estrella de la Muerte y logró rescatarla; siendo uno de ellos Luke Skywalker. Los invasores escaparon en su nave, el Halcón Milenario. Sin embargo, soldados Imperiales habían puesto un transmisor guía a bordo de la nave estelar, permitiéndole al Imperio rastrear el carguero hasta Yavin 4, una luna localizada en el sistema Yavin en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. La Batalla de Yavin La Estrella de la Muerte saltó al hiperespacio y llegó al sistema Yavin, donde la Alianza Rebelde estaba preparando un ataque. La defensa de la base de la Alianza consistía en treinta cazas estelares, lo que sorprendió a los Imperiales con la guardia baja, ya que Tarkin esperaba enfrentarse a naves capitales. Confiando en la habilidad del turboláser de la Estrella de la Muerte y otras defensas anti-cazas para repeler el ataque de la Alianza, el Gran Moff se rehusó a enviar cazas TIE. Mientras tanto, la Alianza descubrió una falla en la Estrella de la Muerte—un pequeño tubo de escape térmico cubierto, que llevaba directamente al reactor principal de la estación. Contra todas las posibilidades y para la sorpresa de Tarkin y Motti, un Ala-X Rebelde piloteado por Luke Skywalker, quien estuvo envuelto en el rescate de Organa, logró penetrar las defensas de la trinchera donde estaba el puerto de escape y disparó un par de torpedos de protones dentro del tubo. El impacto ocasionó la destrucción inmediata de la Estrella de la Muerte, matando a Motti y a todos aquellos a bordo. Personalidad y rasgos Conan Antonio Motti era un hombre sumamente ambicioso, hecho reconocido por Tarkin. El Gran Moff tenía la impresión de que una vez que fueran destruidos los Rebeldes, Motti recibiría un ascenso a Moff. En efecto, el almirante era muy ambicioso; aunque parecía leal al Emperador Palpatine, en realidad Motti ocultaba los sueños de convertirse en Emperador. Intentó atraer a Tarkin hacia su causa, tratando de convencer al Gran Moff de que quien tenía el control sobre la Estrella de la Muerte podía controlar la galaxia. Motti esperaba que Tarkin le hiciera caso, y usara la Estrella de la Muerte para arrebatarle el poder a Palpatine. Si el Gran Moff hubiese derrocado a Palpatine, el almirante se habría encargado de la muerte de Tarkin de un modo sutil. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo su oportunidad, ya que la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida por la Alianza Rebelde poco después de que terminara de ser construida. 200px|left|thumb|Conan Antonio Motti. Motti pretendió ser leal a Tarkin, aunque en realidad era una actuación diseñada para engañar al Gran Moff y asegurarse de que confiaba en Motti, de modo que si en algún momento el almirante decidiera traicionarlo Tarkin sería tomado por sorpresa. Para promover esta fachada, Motti fingió ser compasivo con Tarkin cuando la amante del Gran Moff, la Almirante Natasi Daala, resultó herida en la Batalla de Despayre. Incluso se preparó para pretender que estaba triste en el evento en que Daala falleció, esperando ganarse el favor del Gran Moff. Motti también estaba consciente de que si no actuaba lo apropiadamente desanimado, Tarkin sería gravemente insultado, y el almirante sabía que no era sabio ofender a Tarkin. Motti consideró una debilidad el afecto que Tarkin sentía por Daala, y estaba preparado para aprovecharlo algún día. Motti creía que las mujeres eran inferiores a los hombres y estaba convencido de que Daala no merecía el rango de almirante, rango que no lo habría conseguido si Tarkin no la hubiese ayudado. Pensó que Leia Organa tenía un espíritu fuerte debido a que se había rehusado a revelar la ubicación de la base rebelde, y porque criticaba e insultaba a Tarkin incluso cuando éste la amenazaba con ejecutarla. Motti estaba impresionado con su empeño en no rendirse, considerando tal fortaleza una característica parcialmente estupenda en una mujer. Motti también era muy arrogante, lo que demostró en su exceso de confianza con la Estrella de la Muerte. Estaba consciente de cuan rápido había ascendido los rangos Imperiales, y que había pasado a un número vasto de oficiales con más experiencia hasta llegar a su puesto como Jefe de Operaciones de la Armada a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Esto se reflejaba en su comportamiento, puesto que frecuentemente posaba mirada de suficiencia y se enorgullecía de que su uniforme estaba más limpio que como lo requerían las normas Imperiales. También se jactaba de estar en buena forma física y regularmente se ejercitaba, con ansias de nunca convertirse en un oficial obeso y vago como muchos otros. Motti sentía que ser más fuerte físicamente que otros era un símbolo de poder, y que le haría ganar respeto adicional. Aunque valoraba mucho sus propias habilidades políticas y tácticas, muchos consideraban que Motti era un líder sobreestimado y creían que su única habilidad real yacía en la lealtad al Imperio de Palpatine y en que había rellenado su historial. De hecho, Motti tenía poca experticia de mando, y exageraba en sus informes, haciendo que pareciera más competente de lo que realmente era. La razón por la que ascendía tan rápido era principalmente gracias a sus contactos, aunque él mismo confiaba fuertemente en sus habilidades.The Official Star Wars Fact File 91 El almirante Motti cuestionaba a la Fuerza, y por tanto, Vader le caía mal; creyendo que él usaba métodos arcaicos, razón que usó para criticar severamente al Señor Oscuro por su fracaso al arrebatarle la ubicación de la base Rebelde a la princesa Leia Organa. Por esta crítica, Vader lo ahorcó con la Fuerza. Después de atravesar esa experiencia Motti prefirió calmarse y comenzó a desarrollar temor por Vader y sus misteriosos poderes. El almirante sabía bien que Vader pudo haberlo matado fácilmente si el Gran Moff no hubiese interferido por él, un pensamiento que le parecía escalofriante. Aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre cobarde, Motti tenía miedo de Vader y era consciente de que controlar una superarma capaz de destruir un planeta no era nada si una persona podía ser asesinada por un ademán. Posteriormente, Motti planeó eliminar a Vader de alguna forma, aunque reconocía que tal acción debía ser ejecutada con cautela. Tarkin distinguió el miedo y el odio que Motti sentía por Vader y su Fuerza, y creyó que si Motti no ejercía un mejor trabajo al guardarse sus opiniones, no viviría mucho en el Imperio de Palpatine. El almirante dudaba de la Fuerza, llegando a tal nivel que se burló de la fe de Vader hasta que el Señor Oscuro lo ahorcó como advertencia. Motti prefirió depositar su confianza en la tecnología, y siempre estuvo convencido de que la Estrella de la Muerte era invulnerable. Motti creía en la doctrina de Tarkin, la cual explicaba que la amenaza del poder era suficiente para prevenir rebeliones, y que el miedo bastaba para mantener atemorizados a los disidentes. Fundamentalmente, tal creencia fue una falla, ya que la Destrucción de Alderaan no causó que otros planetas se acobardaran; más bien provocó ira y oposiciones al Imperio—lo que llevó a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y el fallecimiento de Motti. Entre bastidores Motti apareció por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], que se estrenó en el cine en 1977. Fue interpretado por el actor Richard LeParmentier, quien fue acreditado como "Almirante Motti" en el filme, y en el redoblaje mexicano de 1997 su voz fue dada por Ernesto Lezama.[http://doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_episodio_IV:_Una_nueva_esperanza Redoblaje latino de Una Nueva Esperanza] LeParmentier fue uno de los pocos actores no ingleses en interpretar a oficiales del Imperio, y es uno de los pocos oficiales Imperiales que no hablan con acento inglés.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi Los primeros guiones de Una Nueva Esperanza confundían los nombres del Almirante Motti y el General Tagge. Motti está ausente en la escena de la reunión en la Estrella de la Muerte en la novelización de Una Nueva Esperanza, y en lugar de él, el General Tagge es la víctima del estrangulamiento telequinético de Vader, mientras que Motti es reemplazado por otro oficial Imperial llamado Romodi. Motti aparece después en la novela, probando que él y Romodi son personajes diferentes. En todo caso, Leland Chee terminó confirmando que Romodi es un senador, y un personaje distinto a Motti. Leland Chee on the StarWars.com Message Boards Motti fue uno de los últimos personajes Imperiales de la trilogía original en recibir un nombre completo. Sin embargo, Michael Reaves y Steve Perry tuvieron la intención de darle al personaje un nombre de pila con su novela de 2007 Death Star, y ya habían escogido el nombre "Zi"—usado en el manuscrito no publicado de la novela—cuando George Lucas creó su propio nombre para el personaje en Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Luego de esto, los escritores se vieron forzados a cambiar el nombre antes de imprimir la novela, aunque un ejemplo de "Zi" permanece en ésta. El nombre completo de Motti fue revelado por Lucas en el episodio de Late Night with Conan O'Brien del 1 de mayo de 2007, durante el cual Lucas fue desafiado con una pregunta de trivia de un fan— el productor asociado de O'Brien, Jordan Schlanski—acerca del nombre del oficial Imperial que Darth Vader ahorca con la Fuerza en Una Nueva Esperanza. Lucas respondió riendo que era "Conan Antonio Motti". Aunque el personaje había sido previamente conocido como "Motti", la declaración de Lucas le dio finalmente un nombre completo al personaje. Un día después de que se emitiera el episodio, Late Night colocó una entrada de blog en el website de la NBC sobre su sorpresa de la rápida respuesta de Wookieepedia al adoptar el nuevo nombre del personaje, y su apreciación por Lucas al nombrar a un personaje de Star Wars por O'Brien.Conan O'Brien's NBC.com blog Cuando le pidieron en la Celebration IV que confirmara el estatus canónico del primer nombre de Motti, Leland Chee dijo "Eventualmente se revelará",Continuity Q & A at Celebration IV. Finalmente, el nombre fue confirmado por Sue Rostoni posteando el dramatis personae en Death Star en el foro de mensajes de StarWars.com.[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=222689&start=5247 Dramatis Personae for Death Star as posted by Sue Rostoni] El actor que interpretó a Motti, Richard LeParmentier, señaló que es un orgullo para él ser recordado como Motti, y que considerado todo un honor ser parte de Star Wars. LeParmentier era produciendo un fan película llamado Motti Now, donde Motti sobrevive a la Batalla de Yavin y abandona al Imperio.LeParmentier's site En Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy, Motti sale al principio con cabello blanco, y luego con cabello rubio.Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy Kenner lanzó una figura de acción de Motti en 2000, dentro de la colección The Power of the Force. Esta figura fue luego repintada y relanzada por Hasbro en 2006 exclusivamente para Shared, como parte de la colección The Saga Collection. Apariciones no canónicas ''Tag and Bink Are Dead'' Motti aparece en el cómic no canónico Tag and Bink Are Dead. Ahí, los Rebeldes Tag Greenley y Bink Otauna aparecen en la Estrella de la Muerte disfrazados de soldados de asalto. Después de golpearlos, Motti les informa de que esa es su Estrella de la Muerte y les ordena que le muestren respeto. Luego, después de que los dos permitieran involuntariamente al Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi desactivar el rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte, Motti se vuelve a encontrar con ellos, y los encarcela, advirtiéndoles que Vader o Tarkin los hubieran asesinados por tal ofensa si los hubieran atrapado.Tag and Bink Are Dead Apariciones *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novelización juvenil)|Novelización juvenil de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Darksaber'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 9'' *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 16'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * A New Hope|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/anh/admiral_motti_(a).jpg|cardname=Admiral Motti}} * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada Imperial Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Familia Tarkin Categoría:Familia Motti Categoría:Miembros de la Estrella de la Muerte Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico